the_lorebraryfandomcom-20200214-history
Ferric (The Lost Ones)
History Ferric was born in the clan, one of a two egg nest. As hatchlings, he and his twin Severin were inseparable; if you saw one of them, the other was sure to be nearby. They were an extremely mischievous pair, often taking advantage of the fact that they looked so similar that their own mother occasionally had difficulty telling them apart to confuse and play pranks on other dragons. However, one day Ferric awoke to find Severin gone without warning. Confused and scared, he read the note that his twin had left behind which explained that he no longer felt he belonged in this clan, and had left to find a new home. No further explanation was given as to why he had left so suddenly without telling anyone, not even his beloved twin, and at first Ferric believed that his brother had grown bored with pranking other people and was simply playing a joke on him. However, as time passed and there was still no sign of Severin, not even a letter to let his family know he was safe, Ferric grew more and more despondent. Eventually he decided to leave the clan in search of his brother. Nobody knows if he ever found him. On his return to the clan, Ferric was incredibly withdrawn and refused to elaborate on whether he had managed to track Severin down or not. From that day on, any mention of his brother earned nothing but a cold stare and a stony silence. Several months later, Ferric also vanished. As before, no explanation was given and there were no warning signs, and attempts by his mate Lilith and his mother Physis to find him were futile. Lilith's apprentice Persephone also joined in the search, even though she and Ferric had not got along well. Despite being the last dragon Ferric had been seen talking to, she claimed to have no idea where he could be. Personality Originally a boistrous, friendly hatchling who was always eager to make new friends, Ferric's personality changed drastically after his unsuccessful attempt to find his brother and bring him home. He began to spend a lot of time alone, avoiding those he cared deeply about and refusing to speak to anyone unless absolutely necessary. Nowadays, others would describe Ferric as cold and aloof. He rarely communicates with other members of the clan, and when he does he always cuts straight to the chase to avoid talking to them for longer than he needs to. He always makes sure to keep his emotions carefully hidden from everybody else, refusing to show any sort of compassion or empathy even when others are upset. This frigid demeanour can be rather intimidating, so other members of the clan often avoid him which suits him just fine. Mostly, he just wants to be left alone, away from any awkward questions about his brother or his feelings. Appearance Ferric looks how he acts; mysterious and intimidating. He wears a purple feathered bird skull at all times, although many are unsure whether this is his choice or if it is a rare gesture of affection towards Lilith, who thinks it looks awesome. Abilities Combat Ferric is not a fighter. He keeps himself to himself, has never been known to provoke anybody or anything to the point where they would want to fight him. If a situation ever arose where there was a chance he may have to fight, he would be more likely to simply walk away than to rise to the bait. Gathering Ferric is very talented at finding ingredients that he can use in his potions. Unfortunately, he only ever gathers for himself and never for anyone else. If someone were to offer him money to find something however, he may consider it. Relationships Friends Persephone "Friends" is not really the correct way to describe Persephone and Ferric's relationship. More accurately, the two tolerated eachother. Ferric had no real feelings towards Persephone one way or another, but Persephone appeared to have an intense dislike towards the skydancer. She refused to explain her animosity towards him, but many speculate that it was not hatred she felt, but jealousy. Persephone was the last person Ferric was seen talking to before his disappearance, yet she claims to have no idea what could have happened to him. Mates Lilith Many wonder why Lilith remained in a relationship with Ferric, since she craves attention and this was something Ferric did not enjoy giving. However, Lilith is the only dragon Ferric ever talked to out of choice, and he had even been known to show affection towards her at times, something many dragons assumed he was incapable of. Family Neptune Neptune and Ferric rarely spoke to one another. They did not dislike eachother, but neither was exactly close to one another. Physis Physis worried about her son, and attempted to get through to him many times. However, each time Ferric simply brushed off her concern and carried about his business as usual. Category:Male Category:Skydancer Category:Shadow Dragon Category:Alchemist